Vampire Academy
by Ohmyn0pi3
Summary: Momo Hinamori a fugitive, is sent to an Vampire Academy. St. Seireitei. Why? Because she is accused of being an human and is sent for execution but lucky for her, she has five months to prove that she's a vampire by gaining her abilites. What's worse is that she must bear with the prince of the school and her mentor, Toshiro Hitsugaya with his endless teasings ! Vampire AU. T-M


A/N: New story as you can obviously see. I have been inspired to write this ever since I saw the trailer of 'Vampire Academy' ,An upcoming movie that will soon be released in February in the United States and in other countries.(I get inspired too much. ) So I added some_ twists _to this story. It's _way_ different from the movie. As you can see, in the movie, It focuses on a girl , her best friend, and the girl's love interest and I was planning to create this story focus on Momo and Rangiku but,er, I wanted to focus more on Toshiro and Momo. (HitsuHina Yeah!) And to be honest, I never really read the book (Yes, there is a book) This chapter will be an introduction. Not much but it's almost like 1,000+ Almost 2,000. (That's **a lot** for a Intro) I don't know, If y'all think this introduction/prologue is kind of boring but just please bear with me! . Feel free to ask me anything! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do no own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

Seireitei Academy is an academy for Vampires. One of the best schools here in Europe and in one of the biggest countries here, Seireitei. It is consisted of about 12,000 students. Of course, it may look like a small number but it's quite big if you ask me. Seireitei academy is only eligible for students of the race..Vampires obviously. Students here at the academy are taught to train and fight vicious creatures called 'Creux' We are warriors, fighting to protect our land, our country.

* * *

"Damn it."A police officer asked in an antagonized tone. "Where the hell is she?"

"She's probably hiding somewhere around here, that's a fact I know for sure. I can smell her scent." Another Officer retorted to the other..

The two Officers were searching for a girl. A girl who didn't belong in this land. Search parties were scattered around the land. They eventually spotted an abandoned looking house.

"The scent is getting stronger, I can smell her! She's in that house!" The two police officers dashed to the house and broke down the weak door, guns facing away from them, standing back to back.

The officer sniffed the air, looking for her scent. "The smell, it's fading away." He said.

Suddenly, they turned their heads to the opposite direction as they heard rustling from the green bushes. "There she is! She's running away!" They went after the girl, since both of the officers were of a Vampire race, they had intense speed and quickly caught the girl.

They held their grasp on her tightly to prevent her from escaping. "We've finally caught you, Momo Hinamori."

Momo growled at the police officers. "Whatever." She spat.

The two police officers roughly handcuffed her and dragged her into the police car. They shut the door locked, and drove off.

"Hey, hey, where are you guys taking me?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity and a bit of anger.

"You'll see when we get there, now be patient you brat." The driver said.

"Did you just call me a brat?"

The officer sighed. "Just shut up, okay?"

_'These guys are just so damn annoying' _

The entire car was silent, as the car stopped in front of a court-house. The police officer's got out and unlocked the door, letting Momo out. As she got out, she frowned.

"A courthouse? Wha-"

"Your questions will be answered later." The officer responded. "Let's go."

The police officers walked into the courthouse, leading Momo into the courtroom. Everyone in the room were already seated, waiting patiently for the trial to begin.

The two officers took Momo near the judge's bench. There wasn't really any need for witnesses or any defenses for this trial.

"All right everyone, the trial shall now begin." Yamamoto started.

_'Yamamoto?' _Momo thought

Yamamoto, full name Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, is the leader of the Vampire race here in Europe. Being leader is a position that he was passed onto by his father, grandfather, and so on. From generation to generation.

"Now, Momo Hinamori, do you have any clue of why you were ordered to come here at court?"

Momo hesitated. "Well, I'm a fugitive, in your terms. I'm guessing that's why I'm here."

"That is correct Ms. Hinamori." Yamamoto continued. "Seven years ago, you were taken into our custody, we later found out you were a human, you escaped-"

"I'm not a human!" Momo shouted. One of the officer's grip on Momo's arm, tightened, she winced.

Yamamoto sighed. "We've finally found you, after all these years. Now we have decided to.." He paused. Momo raised an eyebrow.

"To have you executed."

Momo eye's widened. Her chocolate orbs shining brightly. "E-executed?" She asked, shockingly. Emotions took over her. Anger, hatred, sadness.

She lunged at Yamamoto as if she was a tiger but the two officer's pulled her back. "What the hell?! Why am I being sentenced to death? Is this because you all see me as a human? Because I have no abilities just like you Vampires? Huh?" She paused for a second, waiting for a response. "Answer me!"

Yamamoto slammed his wooden gavel on the table. "Silence!" He ordered. His voice booming through out the room. He set the gavel down. "You have no proof nor evidence of you being capable of being a Vampire."

"You have no proof of me being a human as well!" Momo retorted angrily.

Yamamoto became silent. The peach was right. He never had any proof of Momo being capable of being a human. Why didn't he think over this before this trial started?

"Well, I'm a bit ashamed to say this but, I've made a mistake. I'm not sure if you're.. a human or a Vampire. I have no proof..." He hesitated and frowned. He closed his eyes as if he was thinking and then he had suddenly opened his eyes. Signifying that he had finally made his decision. "I'm sending you to a Vampire Academy."

Momo's head shot up. "An.. Vampire Academy?"

"Yes, St. Seireitei Academy. There you will improve your _abilities_. If there is no sign of any Vampire ability in you within five months, you will be sent to execution and be accused of being a human."

Although this did sound a bit _unfair_, Momo had to go along with his decision. "But, what if I need more time to awaken my powers?"

"At the age of four or five is the period when a Vampire awakens their powers. Your eighteen years old am I correct?"

Momo nodded her head.

"That's a long amount of time for a Vampire to awaken their powers. At the latest , it is around at the age of ten."

"I see.."

"Very well then," Yamamoto once again slammed his gravel. "Your not guilty but you're not free either so keep that in mind." He said, not a single inch of kindness in his voice. "You will be under surveillance by the teachers and administers in the school. Probably by some of the students in the school as well. My advice is that do _**not** _attempt to escape from the academy. I doubt that you'll make it out of the academy alive. That is all." He slammed the gravel once again signaling the end of the session.

Everyone disappeared from the room once Momo and the two officers left the room. Momo got into the car. Being taken to the Vampire Academy, St. Seireitei. But first, she had to go to the airport. Seireitei was on the other side of Europe. Europe is a pretty big continent. Seireitei was located at the very end of Europe.

Momo had soon arrived at the airport and had been transferred to her plane flight. As she got inside the jet, she had noticed there wasn't many passengers on the gigantic jet except herself and a few guards.

_'I'm.. going to an Academy full of Vampires.'_ She thought. _'I just hope that I can survive then, and gain my abilities before it's too late.' _A worried expression took over her face. _'Maybe.. it won't be that bad, right?'_

Seconds passed, then minutes. Before you knew it, those minutes turned into hours, then days. Momo passed out but soon, she arrived at the Seireitei airport. She had been taken into an Taxi and was being drove to the Academy. Soon she had fell asleep but had woken up once again as she was nearing the academy. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mm." She groaned, tiredly. Her eyes had slightly widened as she looked at the buildings and the students of the Academy.

_'This is it?' _

They walked inside the main academy and was greeted by two other guards. Momo silently walked in the large halls of the academy. Before her was two large wooden doors that were opened by the guards. They all walked inside, seeing the face of the Principal of the Academy, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Momo Hinamori." He spoke.

She held her head up and frowned.

"Starting today, you'll be a student of this Academy. I have received an letter from Yamamoto. I expect you to be hard-working, and do everything you can to gain your powers, and also to at least make some acquaintances with others. Don't go off, creating any trouble here. You are all dismissed."

The officers nodded, so did Momo. They headed for the door.

"Expect for Momo..."

They stopped. "What, me?" Momo questioned confusingly, turning her head back.

"I must talk to you in private." Chojiro said. "You may all leave, I can take care of her from here."

"But sir-" The officers began but was cut off.

"This is a private matter, now please leave." He said, with a serious tone and glared at them.

They both nodded and left. "So.. you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Chojiro nodded. "You need to be very careful here at this Academy."

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Careful?"

"Yes, although we don't know if you have any abilities or not, you need to protect yourself. Many unusual things can happen anytime here at the Academy and do _**not**_ go outside of the campus whatever the matter is. Just try to stay away from anything dangerous, understand?"

Momo nodded. "Yes."

"You may leave, but don't forget, go to the registration area to get your dorm key. Tomorrow you'll be starting your first semester. Good luck."

With that, Momo left the office and walked down the halls. The registration area was near so there was no need for her to get worry about getting lost.

She walked up to the front desk, where a black-haired woman was standing. "Excuse me?" She asked.

The woman looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"I just, er, transferred here. I need a dorm key."

"Name?" The woman turned on her desktop computer.

"Momo Hinamori."

The woman searched for the name. "Found it, wait here okay?" The woman walked to an area where there was many papers, and keys. She came back and handed a golden-colored key to Momo.

"Room 143. Floor 5. The dormitory is a few blocks away from here. It's not too far though." The woman kindly handed Momo a map of the campus.

"This is where you are now and here is the dormitory." The woman pointed to a picture of a building on the map. "Also, try not to lose the key."

Momo nodded. "Thank you."

Momo walked off to the dormitory and followed the woman's directions. Momo eventually reached there and went up to the fifth floor.

"Room one forty-three, one forty-three." She whispered. "Ah! Here it is!"

She slid the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She opened it and awed at the size of the room.

"Wow, it's pretty big, and it's already set up for me! Looks like I don't have to buy much stuff. Either way, I don't have any money on me so I'm pretty lucky!" She grinned.

Momo explored more of her new dorm and found an empty white room which she assumed was her bedroom. She stepped inside. "A-Amazing! It's even bigger than my room back at home!" She commented. "Well.. of course it is." She said, comparing the size of her old bedroom to the new bedroom she is now standing in.

"I wonder if the people who built these rooms were rich or something." Momo looked at a beautiful seamless design on her wall. "This looks pretty fancy."

Momo looked at a clothing piece that was placed on what she assumed was her bed. It consisted of a white collared shirt that was placed over with a black blazer that had the logo of the academy placed on the left side of the blazer and a red tie. The skirt was scarlet red with a plaid design on it .She held it up. "Is this.. my uniform?"

"This skirt is so.." She tugged at the red plaid skirt. "S-short." She frowned and sighed.

"I should take a shower and get ready for tomorrow.. I wonder." She paused. "Can I really survive at a school like this?"

* * *

A/N: Just an introduction. Pretty long. I think I did pretty good on this Chapter. What do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not? What do you guys think?

Please Review/Fav/Follow!

Bye bye!

`Ohmyn0pi3


End file.
